Ability to tolarate stability
by Monstery
Summary: Karasuno High has just won Shiratorizawa s Team. Manager Kiyoko meets Ushijima in the corridor after ceremonies.


**Name:** Kyky sietää vakautta  
 **Fandom:** Haikyuu!  
 **Rated:** K  
 **Pairing:** Wakatoshi Ushijima/manageri Kiyoko Shimizu  
 **Genre:** romance  
 **Summary:** Karasuno High has just won Shiratorizaw´s Team. Manager Kiyoko meets Ushijima in the corridor after ceremonies.  
 **Disclaimer:** Production I.G, Haruichi Furudate  
 **Oneshot**

Finnish - coming also in english

 **Ability to tolarate stability**

Lentopallojoukkueen managerin tärkein tehtävä on vahtia joukkueen etua. Aivan kuin variksia lämmittävä auringon valo, joka on välillä piilossa mutta lämmittää tarvittaessa.

Kolmannen vuoden opiskelija Kiyoko Shimizu oli Karasunon tiimin edunvalvoja. Niinpä hän näki parhaaksi, että jokainen pelaaja venytteli hyvin ennen ruokailua ja pitkää kotimatkaa linja-autossa. He olivat juuri rehkineet viiden erän verran, joten lihaksien huoltoa ei voinut jättää välistä.

Yleensä pojat tottelivat häntä nurisematta, mutta tänään kaikkien oli vaikeaa keskittyä. Jopa yleensä rauhallinen Sugawara huitoi käsillään innostuneesti ja yhtyi Tanakan ja Nishinoyan mitalimaistajaisiin. Onnellisuus, kunnia ja väsymys yhdistyivät huumaavaksi tunnelmaksi, joka sai kaikkien silmät kostumaan.

"Vielä kerran!" Hinata ja Kageyama huusivat yhteen ääneen ja heittivät ylävitoset toistensa kanssa. Näky sai Kiyokon hymyilemään.

Kun viimein Kiyoko oli varma, että Yachi ja valmentaja Ukai vahtivat venyttelytuokiota, hän lähti käymään kiitoskierroksella. Managerin tehtäviin kuului ylläpitää hyviä suhteita toisiin managereihin. Sensei Takeda oli liian juhlatuulella, että olisi muistanut kierrosta. Hän keskitti kiitoksensa yleisöön, jonka joukossa oli Karasunon entinen valmentaja Ukai.

Käytyään koulun toimistossa Kiyoko lähetti Sendain paikallislehdelle tiedon voitosta. Pojille oli todella tärkeää ja motivoivaa, että media huomioi heidät. Kiyoko ei tyytynyt laittamaan lehdelle vain lopputulosta, vaan hän kertoi pelaajien nimiä ja kohokohtia pelistä. Samalla hän käveli hitaasti eteenpäin. Nyt kun Karasunon varikset olivat nousseet lentoon, sponsoreitakin saattaisi tulla enemmän. Kun joukkueella oli sponsoreita, oli myös varaa hyviin varusteisiin, leireihin ja ruokaan.

Juuri kun Kiyoko oli saanut viestin lähtemään, hän kohotti päätään juuri sopivasti nähdäkseen edessään olevan muurin. Vaikka hän säikähti, hän ei päästänyt ääntä. Sen sijaan hänen otteensa lipsahti ja kännykkä tippui kädestä. Hän tömähti kapeaa muuria vasten ja katsahti hämillään ylös... Ja vielä ylemmäs.

Korkeuksista tuijotti takaisin tummanruskea silmäpari.  
 _Oh.._

Kiyoko suoristi silmälasinsa, peruutti askeleen ja sanoi vakaalla äänellä:  
"Anteeksi kömpelyyteni. En katsonut eteeni."  
Sitten hän kumarsi nopeasti ja etsi samalla katseellaan kännykkäänsä lattialta. Sitä ei näkynyt. Kiyoko rypisti otsaansa ja oikaisi itsensä. Häntä hävetti, koska ei managerin kuulunut törmäillä ihmisiin, ei etenkään hävinneen joukkueen kapteeniin.

Shiratorizawan kapteeni Ushijima-sama katsoi häntä tutkimattomalla ilmeellä, joka oli harvinainen lukiopojalle. Karasunon pelaajista kukaan ei koskaan näyttänyt noin… vakaalta. Ei edes kapteeni Daichi Sawamura. Kaiken kukkuraksi Ushijima oli juuri hävinnyt – mahdollisesti ensimmäistä kertaa kuukausiin. Hänen silmänympäryksensä eivät punoittaneet.

"Onnittelut voitosta", Ushijima sanoi ja kumarsi syvään.  
Kiyoko hipaisi hiuksiaan hämmentyneenä. Käytävällä ei ollut muita, mutta tämän pelaajan teko oli silti poikkeuksellinen.  
"Kiitos. Minä Karasunon managerina kiitän teitä upeasta pelistä!"  
Hän oli monesti kuullut tai nähnyt, että vastapelaajat eivät edes tervehtineet toisiaan käytävillä. Tämä tuntui omituiselta kunnianosoitukselta, etenkin sen jälkeen, miten Kiyoko oli hortoillut käytävällä kasvot näytössä. Sellainen käytös ei sopinut managerille.

Ushijima ojensi suuren kätensä häntä kohti. Hänellä oli Kiyokon musta älypuhelin.  
"Oh, kiitos! Hyvät refleksit", Kiyoko kehui ja häpesi saman tien sanojaan. Tietenkin lentopallokapteenilla, joka oli Japanin nuorten maajoukkueessa, oli hyvät refleksit!  
Mutta Ushijima hymyili hänelle vaatimattomasti. Kiyoko tunsi itsensä todella pieneksi: hän oli yli kaksikymmentä senttiä lyhyempi kuin Ushijima. Puhumattakaan, että pojalla – miehellä – hänen edessään oli satojen treenien kerryttämää voimaa.

"Oli kunnia saada seurata joukkueitamme pelaamassa yhdessä", Kiyoko sanoi paikatakseen virhettään edes hieman. Hän oli aidosti todella iloinen, että varikset kohtasivat kotkan.  
"Olet… oletko ollut kauan Karasunon manageri…? En kuullut koskaan nimeäsi, vaikka…" Ushijima kuulosti aidosti kiinnostuneelta ja ehkä jopa hieman… uteliaalta? "  
"Kiyoko Shimizu", Kiyoko tajusi esitellä itsensä ja kumarsi taas nopeasti. "Aloitin yli kaksi vuotta sitten. Luovutan pian tehtäväni eteenpäin, perehdytän häntä parhaillaan."  
Nyt Shiratorizawan kapteeni hymyili selvästi. Kiyokosta oli omituista, että hän oli jäänyt juttelemaan hänen kanssaan.  
"Wakatoshi Ushijima", hänkin esittäytyi ja kumarsi. "Olet selvästi harvinaisen sitoutunut manageri high school –tasolla. Moni ei jaksaisi uhrata aikaansa opiskelun ohessa… Mutta Karasunolla on käynyt tuuri."

Kiyokon mieli vakavoitui. Vihjasiko Ushijima, että hänen joukkueensa pärjäsi tuurilla? Hän kohotti leukaansa.  
"Joukkueessa _kaikki_ ovat tehneet paljon töitä."  
Ushijiman ilme vakavoitui myös.  
"Näin sen. En tarkoittanut loukata, anteeksi –", hänkin kumarsi uudelleen, "mutta harvalla koulujoukkueella on noin omistautunut manageri."  
Hän katsoi Kiyokoa suoraan silmiin.  
"Voisin verrata sinua maajoukkueen väkeen."

Ensimmäistä kertaa heidän keskustelunsa aikana Kiyokon sydän hypähti ja hänen pulssinsa nousi.  
"Liian kohteliaasti sanottu", hän hymähti. Ei toisen koulun pelaaja voinut millään tietää, mitä hän oikeasti teki joukkueensa puolesta.  
"Olen tosissani", Ushijima sanoi edelleen vakavana (tai perusilmeellään). "Olette tehneet loistavaa työtä hankkimalla oikeat harjoitusottelut. Karasuno on noussut. Eikä meillä ole edes yhtä hienoja julisteita kuin Karasunolla."

Kiyoko ei tiennyt mitä sanoa. Hän ei muutenkaan ollut tottunut puhumaan näin pitkään vieraiden pelaajien kanssa. Sitä paitsi julisteet oli tehnyt Yachi, harjoitusottelut oli järjestänyt Takeda. Hän oli saanut muiden puheista sen kuvan, että Wakatoshi Ushijima ei kiinnittänyt huomiota sellaisiin pikkuseikkoihin kuin managerit toisista kouluista.

Kiyokoa harmitti, koska hänen poskiaan kuumotti. Hän oli punastunut, mikä ei ollut hänelle ominaista. Managerin ei kuulunut näkyä.

"Anteeksi, olen pidätellyt sinua", Ushijima pahoitteli ja astui askeleen sivuun käytävällä. "Olette varmaan pian lähdössä."

Kiyoko oli helpottunut, kun hän pääsi tilanteesta pakoon. Hän katsoi Ushijimaa silmiin ja sanoi vielä kerran varmuuden vuoksi:  
"Kiitos."  
"Hyvää kotimatkaa!" Ushijima toivotti.  
"Kiitos, samoin!"

Kiyoko katsoi taakseen ja hänestä tuntui siltä, että hänen olisi pitänyt vielä kerran pyytää jotakin anteeksi tai kiittää.

*

Bussi oli valmis lähtöön: pallot, kassit ja pojat oli pakattu autoon. Puolet joukkueesta oli jo unessa ikkunoita vasten. Hinatan kuola valui vieressä kuorsaavan Kageyaman hartialle.

Kiyoko tarkisti listansa ennen kyytiin astumista.  
"Takeda meni täyttämään matkapullot", hän sanoi valmentaja Keishin Ukaille. "Ajatte vuorotellen?"  
Keishin nyökkäsi ja haukotteli. Hänen silmänsä punoittivat, johtuen väsymyksestä sekä itkemisestä. Suupielessä oli tupakka.  
"Uskomatonta palata koululle voittajina… Mitähän siellä on vastassa…"  
"Olen hoitanut asian", Kiyoko hymyili.  
"Hyvä, hyvä… Pojilla on tiedossa mukava paluu… _Oho!_ "  
Keishin katsoi jonnekin Kiyokon taakse yllättyneenä. Kiyoko kääntyi.

Kauempana, pääovien luona, Sensei Takeda jutteli Ushijiman kanssa. He näyttivät kaukaa oudolta parivaljakolta. Kun opettaja näki Keishinin ja Kiyokon tuijottavan, hän huikkasi heidät luokseen.  
"Mitä hemmettiä?" Keishin mutisi itsekseen ja kyyristi selkäänsä kuin puolustautuva kissa, mutta käveli oville.

Ushijima näytti hieman hengästyneeltä.  
"Hänellä on kuulemma asiaa meille kaikille", Takeda selitti, kun he olivat kuuloetäisyydellä.  
"Itse asiassa", Ushijima korjasi, "minulla on asiaa manageri Shimizulle. En vain voi kertoa asiaani tässä ilman teidän läsnäoloanne."  
Hän nyökkäsi miehille, jotka kohottivat kulmiaan.  
"Kiyoko Shimizu!" Ushijima melkein huusi ja kumarsi häntä kohti. "Saisinko puhelinnumerosi?"  
Kaikki räpyttelivät hetken silmiään. Takeda päästi oudon äännähdyksen, mutta Keishin pukkasi häntä kylkeen.

Kiyko reagoi hyvin nopeasti: hän nyökkäsi, ojensi kätensä ja sanoi:  
"Kyllä. Voin näppäillä sen puhelimeesi."  
Ushijima antoi oman puhelimensa tyynesti ja Kiyoko tallensi epäröimättä siihen oman numeronsa. Takeda ja Keishin todistivat toimitusta suut auki.  
"Kiitos", Ushijima sanoi posket hieman punoittaen ja hipaisi Kiyokon kättä, kun tämä antoi puhelimen takaisin. Kosketus sai hänen sydämensä taas sykähtämään. "Toivottavasti tapaamme pian."  
"Tarkistan kalenterini bussissa. Kiitos sinulle, että et pyytänyt minua luoksesi ilman heitä", Kiyoko sanoi ja nyökkäsi työpareihinsa päin. "Jos olisin ollut tässä kahden kanssasi, pojat olisivat menettäneet osan ilostaan, jonka juuri ansaitsivat."  
" _Aaaa.._ ", Keishin naurahti tajuttuaan, miksi hänet oli pyydetty mukaan.  
Takeda avasi suunsa outoon hymyntapaiseen ja hieroi niskaansa.  
"Pysymme hiljaa. Olemme tässä puhumassa seuraavasta ottelusta."

Valmentaja ja Takeda hilautuivat kohti linja-autoa kädet velttoina edessään. Kuten arvattua, se puoli joukkueesta, joka ei nukkunut, oli liimannut naamansa bussin lasiin ja tuijotti heitä. Kiyoko hymyili pikaisesti Ushijimalle ja meni bussiin. Siellä hän vältti katsomasta ketään.

Kun matkaa oli kulunut vartti, Kiyokon puhelin piippasi viestin merkiksi.  
 _"_ _Huhut pitävät joskus paikkansa"_ , vieraasta numerosta kirjoitettiin.

 _"_ _Karasuno Highschoolin lentopallojoukkueen manageri on kaunis."_


End file.
